Quest:Proving Grounds III - Shadow Over Stonegate
Return to the main Proving Grounds page * Recommended MR/SP: 75-100+ MR (!), > 100 SP, some powers at 50+ * Added: May 2006 * Description: A darkness has settled upon the eastern Tysian town of Stonegate. The town's , a man by the name of Garrwin Silverfoot, seeks the aid of an adventurous hero... Part 1 - Arrival in Stonegate You arrive in Stonegate, eager to learn what lies behind the desperate summons that has brought you here. The Lurker Long introductory story. Meet the Lurker; then get into 3 mêlées against the undead. * 5+ combat XP for * 10+ combat XP for * 1+ combat XP for ;Completion reward: *16 general experience. Amongst the Graves (strange discrepancies between old and new data in this section!) Exploring among the graves, you come upon an inticing presence... * First you must resist a psychic attack by passing a You can fail several times in a row. Hardest fight reported is Attested foes: ** ** ** After succesfully passing the check, you'll fight, in no particular order, four groups of skeletons: * * * * And then another check (equal to first one - 35 is a fail). You keep rolling as long as you fail. Once you pass, you attack the creature, who vanishes. ;Completion reward: * 64 general experience. Part 2 - Into the Crypt Following your initial encounter in the graveyard atop Lookout Ridge, you discovered an open crypt. Wary of the danger that might lurk within, but eager to take the fight to the undead invaders, you boldly enter the ancient tomb... The Crypt (map Needed, I have it, still have to upload it) Tip: Even if capable, do not use your power of Gating to close the Shadow Path prior to finding the Shadowstone (if you want to obtain the thing!), else you'll have to leave The Crypt without it! * There are many melee fights against undead throughout this crypt. All are 3+ at MR 77 except Hooded Skeleton 4+ at MR 77. * Your objective is to close the Shadow Path to win the scenario. ;On the Shadow Path * - Each time you get a different number * 128 xp to Gating (40+) for using it to close the Shadow Path. * To close it with the Shodowstone, you have a random 1-100 check + Mind + Spirit + Aura (132 is a win) ; On the Hooded Skeleton * 16 xp to Fortification (30+) for using it to block the fireball. To dodge, +3 Agility check, if you fail you lose ~18 SP. * * on defeating it - optional - you can complete the scenario without finding it, if you have Gating 40+ ;Completion reward: * 128 general experience Part 3 - The Beasts of Bone The trip back to town from Lookout Ridge proves perilous indeed... In the Company of Wolves * Most combats are 3+ vs MR 75, SP from 30 to 80 * Final combat is also 3+ vs MR 75, but watch out for the dangerous special attack! Don't Quick Combat this one! First you have to fight a few wolves, then a cave (map needed, I still have to upload it) ;Stone Chamber * * After the wolves you must pass a random 1-100 check + Mind + Aura + Spirit (71 is a fail, and you lose 13~21 SP), and then * * ;Completion reward: * 384 general experience. Part 4 - The Rising of the Tide In the wake of a devastating undead assault upon Stonegate, a lone hero remains standing, and upon his/her shoulders rests the fate of the town and its people... any guesses who s/he might be? The Undying * 16 xp to Archery (skill check) when used (successfully) against the self-healing . ;Completion reward: * 32 general experience. The following 4 scenarios, detailing the defense of the town of Stonegate, can be done in any order. In the Thick of It * Six combats, all 3+ vs MR 71. There is an +2 agility check in between; if you fail you lose some SP (7 SP for me) ;Completion reward: * 32 general experience. A Quartet of Death Four separate battles against a * . ;Completion reward: * 32 general XP. The Beast Keeper * 1st * 2nd * ;Completion reward: * 32 general experience. A Cry for Help * * * 32 xp to Telekinesis (30+), 16 xp to Unarmed Combat for escaping the choke-hold (both tested), OR attempt a * ;Completion reward: * 32 general experience. The following scenario is only available once you complete the previous four. We Meet Again 'Dogbreath' is back; a recent acquaintance blocks your way and conjures some playmates for your enjoyment - a mob of eight Greater Ghouls enveloped in the stench of death advances on you: * first, battle against , * then another group of Then, from the side, the cherry on top of this cake of the undead: * ;Completion reward: * 128 general experience. Part 5 - A Second Gate The citizens of Stonegate have fled their homes and set up a fortified camp in a secluded part of the forest north of town, while you continue to wage a one-adventurer war against the invading undead... A Solitary Guardian * 64 XP to Thievery (60)/ Telekinesis (50)/ Illusion (50)/ Gating (50) when used to deal with the undead troll (all tested). Employing this option successfully you'll avoid fighting the troll, but also miss out on the additional combat XP to be gained from that fight. * Alternately, you can attempt a . Depending upon the success or failure of your attempts above, you'll face either a... ** troll caught off guard: , or a... ** troll aware and ready for your attack: ;Completion reward: *32 general experience. Into the Dark Walkthrough: * There is the usual unmarked resting point at the mouth of the cave; each time you exit the cave, your SP and NV points are automatically restored to their full values. * New (?) foes have ratings ranging from 3+ (to hit) at MR 80 to 6+ (to hit) at MR 80, with SP values of 86 to 100. * Most enemies in this scenario are 3+ vs MR 71, which is why the MR values below are "approximate". * All trolls here have a special 15-20 SP attack * There are random groups of trolls (they're weaker than the ones at the points of interest): ** ** ** *This is a mapped area, with Woodsmanship being the key skill to having points of interest marked for you. The points of interest, in the only order they can be encountered, are listed here: *# Your starting point *# *# *# Unknown -- Thievery 70+ and Woodsmanship 70+ tested with no result All powers 60+ and all skills 70+ (except for certain weaponry subskills) tested without effect or consequences... *# *# Unknown -- Thievery 70+ and Woodsmanship 70+ tested with no result. (As above; same conclusion.) *# End of the labryinth, you'll see a Shadow Path: *#* 64 Experience to Fortification 50+ when used to block the lightning strike, or "rush forward and attack him" (1-100 check + body + agility (86 is a win) *#* *#* *#* to close the shadow path, you can... *#** use Gating 50+ for 128 XP, but even if power is used successfully, you still need to execute a . However, if roll is successful, result (number rolled) is not displayed!. *#** or use the shadowstone (1-100 + Mind + Aura + Spirit) for 0 xp. 96 is highest failure so far, 100 is assumed to be necessary for success. *#** if you fail (presumably in either case), you must fight a , this can, apparently, happen indefinitely (or until you die or run out of NVR)... Rewards Summary: *17 combat experience from each of the 2 fixed battles against 2 undead trolls. *5 combat experience from the fixed battle against the 3 undead trolls. *64 xp to Fortification (50+) when used to block the lightning strike. *17 combat experience from the first undead troll emerging from the portal. *128 xp to Gating (50+) for closing the Shadow Path. * - only if you did not find the Shadowstone during the earlier The Crypt scenario, and this time you can't miss it ;Completion reward: *384 general experience. Part 6 - Many Happy Returns Your return to Stonegate turns out a bit different than you expected... Pull up a Chair * * * * * ; he drops an exceptional . ;Completion reward: * 128 general experience. Camp Stonegate A few options to aid your search: *256 experience (both tested) to find the little girl when you use... **Divination (50) **or Woodsmanship (50) (Skill Check with +16 "Extremely Difficult" modifier) * or a * Then 4 consecutive battles ensue, no Restoration pauses in-between: ** ** ** ** . ;Completion reward: *256 general experience. Part 7 - Nillom The search for Nillom has led you to his residence -- an old watchtower atop a hill on the eastern edge of Stonegate. The Watchtower * May attempt to enter from front or back. ** 16 XP to Thievery for entering the tower from the back, , or: ** 64 XP to Illusion (40) or 32 XP to Gating (30) to enter from the front (Both tested). ** 64 XP to Thievery plus 32 XP to Woodsmanship if another option is chosen for the frontal approach, which is to try and sneak by the guards: * 64 experience to Fortification (50)/Telekinesis (50) for avoiding Nillom's attack (Both tested) * ;Completion reward: * 64 general experience A Final Descent You find yourself on the lower level of the late mage's watchtower... This is a mapped area (albeit a strictly linear one); Thievery (if trained high enough) reveals points of interest. Note: On the very first square is a resting spot, with a textual option to do just that (restores both SP and NV). * There are groups of skeletons that you need to defeat before you get to the end of the labyrinth (random and apparently infinite number of occurences; ergo: 'mini grinding spot'): ** ** ** ** ** * At the end of the path, in the vortex chamber, you'll face (with Restoration pauses between 'bouts'): ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Previous -older - reports were of foes , including Greater Deathless Ghouls, groups of 8, 9 and 10 Skeletons, 4 Bone Bladesmen, 2 Greater Ghouls, 3 Lesser Deathless Ghouls.) * Finally, you get a chance to close the Shadow Path: ** 256 XP to Gating (50+), after also passing a , or... ** 0 xp for using the Shadowstone, after passing a . ;Completion reward: * 256 general experience. Part 8 - The Return to Camp Stonegate You return to the forest encampment only to find that the final undead assault upon the beleaguered citizens of Stonegate already rages beneath the trees... The Return Nearing the outer defenses of Stonegate's former residents' camp, you're confronted by the besieging undead hordes: * * * (Older reports were of enemies rated "all 3+ vs MR 75", including 9 Ghouls, 10 Skeletons and the Undead Troll.) ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. Part 9 - The Last Battle Battle rages beneath the trees at the edge of Camp Stonegate. The ill-equipped and largely untrained citizenry of the town pitch a valiant fight against a vast, merciless and bloodthirsty undead foe. You've arrived just in time to help even the odds. The following scenarios can be done in any order. The Caped Crusader An undead killer of over a dozen of Stonegate's citizens charges at you: * ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. A Thundering Bellow * ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. The Headless Rider A forgetful undead horseman dismount and attempts a Zeus-impersonation... * 32 XP to Fortification (50+) for blocking the lightning bolt (you may also "attempt to dodge" but it is not tested). * ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. The Withering Touch An insect-loving abomination seems afflicted by nausea, and shares his 'wealth'... * ...then two more join the impromptu entomological convention: * * . All three may drop minor sellable items and gold. ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. A Cause for Fear An old acquaintance for those who have previously visited Stoneback Hill... * ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. The Bone Warriors In the thick of the battle... the truer sense of "mêlée": * * * * * * * ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. To the Rescue Hero to the rescue - meaning you, of course... * ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. From Above They've grown wings! What next... undead unicorns? Brace youself for: * * * * ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. A Parade of Ghouls This isn't the beauty pageant held in your honour, that you may have been hoping to witness... * * * * * ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. Death Swings a Sword 'These bones are made for rattling...' * ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. A Gruesome Scene Interrupted The undead have no respect for the dead, these days... * * * * ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. A Rotting Behemoth The 'many-toothed wedge-monster'... this was bound to happen... * ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. Skeletons at The Gate If the barbarians weren't bad enough... the new guests seem even hungrier - all skin and bones... * * * * * * ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. That's the Spirit Every dog has its day... and every skeletal bone might, sooner or later, find its way into a dog's mouth - make sure they're not your bones... * * * ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. Part 10 - The Aftermath The final battle is over and the undead plague has been defeated, but will things ever be the same in Stonegate? What Follows * A very unsettling story text (no combat, powers, or skills needed) * Nightsong Armour * 2,048 general experience * 256 experience applied to All Skills and Powers. Return to the main Proving Grounds page. Category:AG-only Category:AS&P Quests Category:AT Quests Category:High-end items quests Category:Sagas